Bell Crystal
B E L L C R Y S T A L Please do not use Bell Crystal/the content/the coding without permission, please and thank you! The moon silhouettes the icecaps, each one glimmering faintly as auroras of color splatter neatly along them, highlights of purple and turquoise accenting the ice. A dragoness curls around an ice spire, her snout aimed at the heavenly sky, eyes closed, shut tight yet gently, as if she were dead. Opening wings, the crevices of them splattered with dried blood, she flies, unsteadily as a leaf in the wind, yet just as graceful. The sight of the rare dragoness is like a butterfly, bittersweet as a hard kiss, legendary as the aurora above. This is Bell Crystal. A P P E A R A N C E Pristine, ivory-like scales, each one sparkling and gleaming, each one reflecting its' own star in the sky, a little blossoming flower in the sky. Eyes forever shut, stiff and cold, yet relaxed and gentle all the while, a picture of absolute stillness and grace. Large, stiff horns, regal and mighty, decorate her head, shivering neatly down her spine like a row of icicles, each one more sharp and elegant and cold than the last. Dazzling array of scales trickle down her neck, like a river of purples and pinks, overlapping neatly and beautifully, a body of carved and chipped marble, sparkling to a sheen of grace, grace as cold and distant as icecaps. Grand wings, like some sort of deity, decorated with patterns of swirls and patterns, rays of an aurora shooting through her wings, a gift of the sky. Her wings seem like a piece of the sky, fitting in the deep, dark abyss of the night like a puzzle piece. The entirety of her wings, the cold, sad and elegant beauty of it all masks away the blood, dried blood and scars. Undefined grace and beauty, as well as mystery and coldness, surround her. She's beauty. She's grace. She's cold, distant. Mysterious. She's Bell Crystal. P E R S O N A L I T Y As such with great beauty and majestic, cold stillness and regal posture, she is cold, colder than a blizzard, harder than a bittersweet kiss, an early blossom caught in the snow and frost. Strikingly beautiful and cold, she is distant, acting like she can't hear you talk to her, talk about how beautiful, how cold and lovely she is. But she hears all. Bell Crystal. A beautiful name, for a beautiful dragon, elegant and formal, silent and forbidden. Quiet by nature, reclusive as auroras, cold as first winter. Always quiet and cold, never warm and talkative. Scarred by her past, by her own beauty and vanity, she refuses to talk, blind and dumb for eternity. Bell Crystal's own personality is twisted by her past, shaped by her interactions. Shunned by everyone in the past has shaped her cold nature. Loss of friends and family has given her distant feelings. Her own vanity caused regret, pain, suffering, beauty, the key of her plight, the plight she had brought upon herself. Lack of sight, but knowing her own beauty, a painful reminder of who she is. A mockery in a legend, a simple fairy tale lost to time, but still remembered. Bell Crystal. H I S T O R Y Bell Crystal. Her name, repeated over centuries as a moral legend, is something as a curse. Often the phrase "Stop being such a bell crystal" or "As lovely and as ignorant as a bell crystal" relates from her name. A legend, some would say. A legend, a story, that is indeed true, a sad, true story on Bell Crystal's behalf. Long ago, before everything had happened, there was the Ice Kingdom. Unlike what it was today, it was barren, without royalty. Just dragons, just them. One of these dragons was Bell Crystal. Bell Crystal was an exceptionally beautiful dragon, perfectly built and lovely. However, her beauty might as well have been a curse, for along with beauty, it brought her vanity and haughtiness. Always rude and demanding, others were charmed by her young beauty from afar, but those who had their handful of Bell Crystal, strayed far away. One day, however, was when the entire land had a rare bundle of animus dragons. When an old IceWing was rumored to be an animus, powers hidden from society, Bell Crystal was one of the first dragons to come to him to have their wishes come true. After waiting, she went up to him, the IceWing animus that had used most of his powers, and has thus become more grumpy, but nevertheless talkative. He smiled a wolf smile at her. "So. What wish do you want?" he had asked. Bell Crystal had responded with, "Make me the most beautiful dragon in the world. Give me large, beautiful wings like a SkyWings, a starry, aurora filled night pattern like a NightWings. Make me more beautiful." The animus had smiled grimly. "SkyWing wings you shall have, starry patterns as well. It will come with a price, however," he had said, and Bell Crystal hastily responded, haughty and proud, "Whatever that price might be, I do not care. I only wish to be the most beautiful dragon." The IceWing smiled ruthlessly, a hard stony look to his eyes. "Very well." And at that point, his spell was uttered, and she felt herself changing in a split second. Her wings felt more heavy, her wing arms more powerful, and felt cool swirling of scales along her membranes. Bell Crystal turned to look at her wings, but she couldn't see anything. It was all an icy, aurora sky, nothing else. She turned frantically, but could only see the sky and stars. Searing pain shot through her eyes, feeling as if they were melting away. Her wings, too, the strip of membrane, felt like they were melting into nothingness. "You wanted to be beautiful at a price. That price cost you your eyes, true flight, and death. You will forever roam this land blind and weak. Forever." And with that, she was gone. Thus is the legend, the fate sealed in time forever. The true legend of Bell Crystal. G A L L E R Y Beauty has a price.jpg|by Arrow! Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)